


You Raise Me Up

by MadameFluffnStuff



Series: Aang is a ~little shit~ [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is a ~little shit~, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Katara is ~too tired for this~, M/M, Sokka and Zuko want to ~go the fuck to sleep~ - Freeform, aang is an agent of chaos, diabetes--diabetes everywhere, littleshit!Aang, sokka and zuko gotta put up with so much shit lmao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFluffnStuff/pseuds/MadameFluffnStuff
Summary: Aang asks Katara to be his girlfriend.(God bless Zuko and Sokka the shit they gotta put up with because Aang is an agent of absolute chaos.)
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Aang is a ~little shit~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917649
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	You Raise Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm practicing Zukka's dynamic in my writing style and figured using littleshit!Aang shenanigans would be a good place to do it. I apologize if they seem ooc)

Sokka grumbled as he untangled himself from his human heating pad to investigate the  _ day of reckoning _ taking place outside their door. 

His sister’s eyes were alight with hellfire and fury. Aang, on the other hand, was frozen prone on the floor and smushed under her heel so firmly that Sokka felt his ribs ache.

However, the airbender, though wheezing, was smiling like an idiot. His eyes were large and dilated, and he was looking around like his world had just gotten three shades brighter and he was drinking in every little detail. He looked like he was just brought back from the dead and was seeing everything for the first time all over again.

“...What happened?”

“Aang asked me to be his girlfriend!”

Sokka looked between his sister and the world’s last hope for peace pinned solidly beneath her foot. Giggling, Aang was, despite his immediate peril at Katara’s mercy,  _ still _ smiling like nothing bad has or could ever happen.

Zuko appeared at Sokka’s side. He crossed his arms and leaned against Sokka’s shoulder in an almost defensive stance lest Katara’s rage overflow and come for them, too. “And you said…no…?”

“No! Of course, I said yes!” Under her heel, Aang’s smile went from unhealthily to inhumanly large. Katara glared at him. “Oh,  _ you _ —! You hush up! I’m not done being mad at you!”

“What happened? Did something go wrong at the restaurant?”

“No! Dinner was perfect! It was  _ amazing _ , actually!”

“...”

Zuko tried to reason with her before Sokka could warn him. “Katara, you need to calm down—”

Aang laughed. Sokka prayed to every spirit he knew and kissed his love on the cheek.

Katara collided into Zuko so fast that it was like she had ripped him out of this plane of existence. They rolled on the floor in a fight for Zuko’s survival. 

Sokka rubbed between his eyes. He was too tired for this. “What did you do?” he asked Aang as he chiseled away his icy restraints.

Aang giggled again. “We went on an elevator.”

Sokka narrowed his eyes. “Is that—Is that an innuendo for something that I don’t want to know?”

Aang shook his head. Behind them, something broke, and Sokka hoped it wasn’t the new tea table. Or the wall. Or both. 

“Then why is she so mad at you?”

Aang beckoned him closer and whispered, “I held the door and asked her if I could take us to  _ another level _ .”

Sokka stopped chipping the ice. He stood up. He walked to the writhing mass of claws, Katara, and bits of his boyfriend, and he grabbed Zuko’s collar and palmed his sister’s face to keep her away. 

“He deserves it. We’re going to bed.”

Sokka didn’t look back. He heard more ice, more remarks from his sister that were even icier, and, then, Aang sealed his fate, the  _ moron _ .

“Aw, c’mon, K’tara. I didn’t mean to push your buttons.”

_ They start searching the water tribes for the new Avatar at dawn. _


End file.
